ABC Guide To Alice And Jasper
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC Guide to the relationship between Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABC Guide To Alice And Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Alice and Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A- _Alice. _When the small pixie vampire told the scarred vampire her name was Alice, all he saw was perfection. Perfect tiny facial features like that of an angel. A voice like chimes on the wind. Beautiful snow white skin. Hair sticking up in all directions like a dark halo. She was beautiful and she was his. His _Alice._

B- _Battle Scars. _One day after they first joined the Cullen's, Jasper found Alice waiting for him in their room. She was sitting on the bed with a small box in her hands. As soon as he got close enough she handed it to him.

Quirking his eyebrow he opened the small velvet box. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand. Inside resting on a bed of red velvet was a purple heart. Given to wounded soldiers or for marks of honor. Taking it out he looked at her quizically as if asking what it was for. He certianly hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"You did to earn it." His wife stated as she jumped to her feet and helped him pin it to his shirt. She had seen him asking that very question in a vision and decided to beat him to it. "It's for all your battle scars. Someone with that many scars deserves to be recognized as a true hero."

C- _Curious. _"What about this one?" The small dark haired vampire asked carressing one of the many half moon scars that rested on his chest.

The honey blond former Cival War soldier sighed. He never would understand why she liked to hear the gruesome tales that went with every scar. Sometimes she would randomly point to a certian mark and ask when, where, and how he had come to get it. She always seemed to be excited as she waited for the answer.

The first time Jasper refused to answer because he did not want to risk scaring her. Soon he came to see she really wanted to know. "Feeling curious tonight darlin?"

Alice nodded with a bright smile. A smile so bright Jasper thought it could take on the sun. "I'm always curious when it comes to you."

D- _Dog. _When Alice started spending time with Jacob Black to get rid of her headaches she recieved due to Bella's pregnancy, Jasper became jealous. He knew his wife didn't like the mutt. He also knew that Jacob Black could barely stand his Alice. The only reason they even agreed to be in the same room was due to an understanding.

Still, to see his wife sitting next to the dog and chatting to him caused the green eyed monster to appear. The more time his wife spent with her new pain reliever, the more Jasper started to really hate that dog. Even if the mutt helped take away the pain his wife felt when he couldn't. In fact he started to hate the dog more because he did something Jasper could not. He helped Alice in her time of need.

E- _Energetic. _It was the only word that Jasper could use to describe Alice after she had dragged him shopping for the very first time. Even though a vampire had endless amounts of engery, even the scarred soldier felt tired after being dragged around four different malls. 112 different clothing stores later and he was exausted for the first time in over one hundred years.

They had been shopping nonstop for twelve hours and Jasper could barely drag his feet along. Alice on the other hand was bouncing around ahead of him begging to hit just one more store. Yes, if his little pixie was one thing it had to be energetic. When she flashed a smile at him, Jasper felt as if all his energy had been restored.

F- _Fun. _The concept of fun had been something Jasper Hale couldn't seem to understand in his last century on earth. He never did understand what it was. He knew the meaning obviously. To enjoy something you are doing. Yet he had not experienced fun since becoming and vampire.

Then he met Alice and everything they did together brought him enjoyment. He finally came to understand the meaning of fun. The best way to describe fun would be to say Alice. Alice was fun. Alice made everything better for him.

G- _Guess. _"Guess who!" Tiny hands covered his golden eyes.

Jasper laughed and played along. "Rosalie?"

"Nope." His captor popped the p and giggled.

"Hmm well then let me think. Oh I know it's Edward am I right?" He chuckled at her little huff of annoyance.

"If you get it wrong again your never getting kisses again." Alice laughed when Jasper removed her hands and spun her around.

He planted a big wet kiss on her lips. "Is it my fault if Edward sounds like a small pixie like vampire I know?"

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying I sound like a guy?"

"Not at all darlin. I was simply saying Edward is a bit girlish at times." Smirking he took her hand as they jumped out the window so they could start a hunt together.

H- _Humans. _Sometimes Jasper did not know why he did it. Being around humans day in and day out had become tiresome. It would be easy to just drink them dry and get the burn in his throat to vanish. It's only a few humans and nobody would miss them. But then he would look at Alice and he knew why he let them live. He did it for her. These humans had no idea how lucky they were.

I- _Instant. _An instant is almost nothing. Less than a second and gone in the blink of and eye. Hardly important in the long run of time. Yet when Jasper met Alice everything changed in that instant. All it look was one look and he knew his world had finally found meaning.

J- _Jasper. _She had seen him so many times in her visions. Seeing him in her mind hadn't prepared her for seeing him in person. Covered in battle scars, brooding expression on his face, soaking wet from the rain, and still he was perfect. So with a smile on her face she had skipped over to him and overed her hand. She wasn't scared either because after all it was only her Jasper.

K- _Kids. _Her sadness overwhelmed him and Jasper felt like a knife had been slammed into his gut. His little Alice was hurting and he couldn't fix it. The one thing she wanted after having seen Nessie was a child. It was also the one thing he could never give her. Jasper could never give her kids.

He had toyed with the idea of getting a human pregnant. Much in the same way Nahuel's father had his mother. Then Alice looked at him with those eyes wide and full of horror. He only wanted to make her happy, but she would never want it that way. As she dry sobbed into his chest, he felt again as if someone had stabbed him in the heart.

L- _Lie. _Alice hated lying to her husband. Yet she knew she had no choice as she headed to Italy with Bella in order to stop Edward from killing himself. She knew that if she told Jasper the truth about how she wouldn't make it back, he would be on the first flight behind her. She did not need him getting himself killed because of her. A little white lie was not so bad if it kept him safe.

M- _Mouse. _Her bell like scream filled the air and within half a second Jasper was in their room looking for signs of danger. His eyes scanned the room and he saw nothing. Then he noticed to her pointing in the corner. A little grey mouse was huddled against the wall.

"Kill it! Kill It!" Alice screamed from her position on the bed.

Jasper couldn't control his laughter as he picked up the mouse and dropped it out the open window. "The big bad mouse is gone now love."

Alice jumped into his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him softly and rested her forhead against his. "My hero."

TBC...

**AN: The first half to the abc guide to Alice and Jasper. The rest should be up tomorrow or the day after. Anyways I hope you liked it and let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

N- _Nice. _Jasper didn't understand why had to play nice with the human girl. Bella was Edward's girlfriend not his. He shouldn't have to pretend to like the fact a human invaded the lives of his family members. He shouldn't have to suffer from the burn just because Edward fancied himself in love.

Yet once again he did it for Alice. She was so happy to have a human friend and he couldn't take that away from her. He wouldn't do anything to make her unhappy for even a second. So he would just have to grin and play nice even if he did not mean it.

O- _Only. _At Edward and Bella's wedding everyone danced. Everyone except for Alice and Jasper. They waited until after everyone had left. Jasper had taken her out and turned all the twinkle lights back on before putting on the song they claimed as the song for them for this decade. He wrapped his arms around here as they danced to 'For You Only' by Trading Yesterday.

P- _Prize. _At the carnival Jasper decided he would win Alice a big pink teddy bear. He had seen her eyes light up when she saw it. When he asked her if she wanted him to get it for her, she shook her head with a small girl.

"Why not darlin?" He asked with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Alice laughed lightly. "Because your not going to win. The game is rigged and you'll end up spending a hundred dollars before you realize it."

Jasper raised his eyebrow and took her by the hand as he led her to the booth. He had super reflexes and it couldn't be that hard to win this silly game made for children. He would do this for her. He would win this silly little prize. After all, how hard could it really be?

Q- _Quiz. _Alice counted the score on the quiz and frowned. Jasper felt her sudden sadness and looked up from his book. "What is wrong darlin?"

"We don't belong together." She said her bottom lip quivering.

Jasper dropped the book and was at her side in an instant. "What do you mean we don't belong together? Who told you that Alice? You and I both know we are ment to be together."

Alice bit her bottom lip and showed him the quiz in one of her beauty magazines. They had gotten a very low score. Jasper took the magazine and ripped it to peices. He pressed a kiss to her forhead quickly.

"That quiz is stupid Ali. They don't know us and so they cannot tell us if we belong together. Don't you let that stupid quiz made you question my love for you darlin. If something like that happens again I will personally torch every copy of the magazine." He nodded and kissed her once more. He wouldn't let a stupid quiz screw up everything in his life. Sometimes he really hated humans and the stupid things they created.

R- _Resist. _The scarred male knew he needed to resist. He couldn't slip up even if Bella was bleeding. He needed to be strong. Alice would never be able to look at him the same again if he attacked her future sister to be. He knew this and still he couldn't stop himself from charging at her. Even for Alice and all the love he held for that pixie, he hadn't been able to fight the pull of her blood. He had been unable to resist.

S- _Snow. _"Snow!" Alice clapped and jumped up and down while looking out the window. "Oh look Jasper! Isn't it beautiful?"

Jasper Hale couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face at his wife and her antics. "I suppose as snow goes it is not all that bad."

The small vampire danced over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him outside. "Come on Jazzy! I want to play in the snow. We can make the first vampire snowman! I'll even let you give it fangs!"

T- _Tuesday. _The first time Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock saw eachother it happened to be a tuesday. It was an ordinary day as far as both could tell. Nothing special seemed to be happening to either of them. Then he walked into a nearly empty diner and everything changed. Tuesday wasn't so ordinary after all.

U- _Uggs. _The former cival war soldier was sitting in bed when she walked in. She was doing her runway walk and motioning to her feet. Jasper looked down at his wife's feet and saw the ugliest pair of boots ever created. His eyes widened in horror as she paraded around the room. What had she been thinking when she bought those?

"Darlin what happened your feet? Did you loose a bet?" He joked pulling her into bed next to him.

When he went to remove the horrible boots, she wiggled out of his grasp. "Jasper Hale you take that back! These aren't just any boots. They are Uggs and I think they are great."

Her husband couldn't hold back a snicker. "Honey they are called Ugg for a reason. They are hidiously ugly."

V- _Victoria. _In the battle with the newborns and Victoria, Jasper had begged Alice to stay home. He wanted her to be safe and not risk herself in anyway. Alice denied his request obviously. She told her husband she would be fine. Because he couldn't trust nobody would hurt her, Jasper ended up getting hurt. It was nothing serious, but in the end Alice wished Edward hadn't killed Victoria. She wished she had the chance to kill the woman who caused her love to have yet another scar to add to his collection.

W- _Western. _"Jazzy you should play in old western movies." Alice commented one day while she and her empath husband cuddled on the couch.

"Why is that Alice?" He asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

Alice rolled her eyes and straddled his lap to force him to look at her. Her hands caressed his face. "Well for one your are a thousand times hotter than Clint Eastwood and your accent is dead sexy. I think you should play in movies based in the South. You could be my little cowboy."

Laughing he set her back down beside him. "Alice I am your cowboy anyday. You don't need me to be an actor for that to happen."

X- _Xylophone. _Jasper covered his ears as Alice continued to play with the Xylophone Edward had gotten her for christmas. Now he loved his wife with every fiber of being, but seriously if she did not stop playing that annoying noise maker he would snap. 32 hours straight of nothing but xylophone noises had him wanting to crack. Edward would live to regret this.

Y- _Yearning. _She was a vision in white as she walked down the isle. Her beauty couldn't comapre to anything he had ever seen. For years he had been yearning for her and now he finally found her. He would never let her go. Jasper would always protect and love his Alice.

Z- _Zombie. _The smallest vampire of the Cullen clan sat in her husband's lap. She was reading world war Z. "If we were to eat a dead person would we turn into zombies?"

Jasper laughed at her question. Sometimes she was completely crazy and in a stunningly attractive way. "Zombie or not you'll always be my Alice."

THE END!

**AN: Here is the second half to Alice/Jasper ABC guide. I really hope that you liked it because I had fun writing it. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
